True of Love
by Joyer94
Summary: Sungmin sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun selama 2 tahun, namun sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak pernah berbuat layaknya kekasih pada umumnya. apakah alasan Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu ? KyuMin. GS. Oneshot


Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi pasangan sudah lebih dari dua tahun, namun sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuh Sungmin melebihi batas. Hal ini yang membuat Sungmin meragukan Kyuhyun, apakah Kyuhyun masih mencintainya, apakah Kyuhyun masih menginginkan hubungan dengannya tetap berjalan. Hal ini membuat Sungmin risau sendiri.

Teman-teman Sungmin selalu bercerita mengenai pengalamannya saat bersama namjachingunya, dari hal yang paling kecil sampai hal yang sudah melebihi batas. Dari hal ciuman bahkan sampai bercinta.

Sungmin juga ingin merasakan hal-hal yang teman-temannya rasakan, ada rasa iri saat mendengar teman-temannya menceritakan hal tersebut. Mereka bercerita dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Selama ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas kencan biasa saja, tak pernah berciuman dengan mesra, sekalipun mencium Kyuhyun hanya mencium pipi Sungmin saja itupun hanya sekilas. Berkencan hanya sebatas rangkulan dan bergenggaman tangan saja.

"Annyeong Sungminnie" Teman Sungmin yang baru saja mengganggu acara melamun Sungmin kini sudah duduk disamping Sungmin, gadis yang selalu ceria itu menatap aneh pada Sungmin. Selalu saja setiap dilihat Sungmin selalu murung.

"Annyeong Kibummie" Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit lesu. Memikirkan hal itu memang membuat Sungmin tak bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan" Tanya seseorang yang tadi disebut Kibummie oleh Sungmin, nama gadis itu adalah Kibum.

"Sudah" Hanya jawaban singkat yang Kibum terima.

"Kemana Hyukkie, mengapa aku tak melihatnya dari tadi" Kibum mencoba mengajak Sungmin untuk berbincang. Namun usaha itu gagal saat Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja.

Helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir Kibum menandakan gadis itu menyerah dengan sikap Sungmin. Selalu saja seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Sungminnie, Kibummie" Setelah meletakkan tas ransel miliknya gadis yang baru datang itu langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Annyeong Eunhyukkie" Balas Sungmin dan Kibum secara bersamaan.

Hyukjae yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan respon yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Apa tak sebegitu tak menarik wajahnya sampai-sampai Sungmin dan Kibum tak memandang wajah Hyukjae saat mereka menjawab sapaan dari dirinya.

Suasanapun hening, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Kemana sifat Sungmin yang selalu ceria, kemana sifat Sungmin yang selalu komunikatif.

"Apa kalian tahu tadi malam Donghae mengajakku pergi kencan, aigooo Donghae sangat romantis, aku dipeluk dengan erat." Celoteh Hyukjae yang tak melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan topik yang dibicarakan Hyukjae.

"Kami berciuman dengan mesra, hahhh rasanya masih menempel dibibirku jejak bibir Donghae tadi malam. Ciumannya terasa basah, kyaaa aku bisa gila jika terus membayangkannya" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya seolah merasakan bibir Donghae yang menciumnya tadi malam.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Kibum dan Hyukaje yang mematung, Kibum bukannya tidak tahu jika Sungmin tak menyukai topik yang dibicarakan Hyukjae namun sebagai jalan tengahnya Kibum hanya diam saja tak sopan juga jika dirinya memotong perkataan Hyukjae yang sepertinya sangat antusias.

"Sungmin kenapa" Hyukjae bertanya saat Sungmin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kelas mereka.

Kibum memandang sekilas ke Hyukjae "Kau salah topik jika membicarakan itu kepada Sungmin, kau tahu sendiri Kyuhyun sunbae itu orangnya seperti apa, sangat dingin" Papar Kibum.

Seolah tersadar Hyukjaepun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan segera, namun itu tak akan berguna harusnya Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sedari tadi bukan.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja Sungmin dari toilet" Ujar Kibum seraya menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat segar, _mood_nya sedang tidak bagus saat ini. Menatap wajahnya pada cermin yang berada didepannya, wajahnya sangat cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan tapi mengapa Kyuhyun seolah tak tertarik dengan dirinya atau apakah Kyuhyun sudah tak mencintainya, lalu kemanakah janji yang Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk selalu mencintainya.

_"Yeobseyo Kyu"_ Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun entah ada perlu apa.

_"…"_

_"Datanglah kerumahku nanti malam"_

_"…"_

_"Nee Kyu, aku tunggu dirumah nanti malam"_

PIP

Sungminpun mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah namjachingunya.

Sungminpun kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit. Catat sedikit lebih segar. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, jika Kyuhyun sudah tak mencintainya lebih baik diputuskan saja bukan hubungan ini. Hanya akan membuat Sungmin sakit bila dianggap tak ada oleh Kyuhyun.

Bell rumah Sungmin berbunyi memandakan ada tamu yang sudah berdiri dibalik pintu berwarna putih itu, Sungmin yang sedang duduk santai menonton televisipun beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu utama tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin semakin cantik di dalam pandangan matanya, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah Sungmin yang sangat mempesona itu.

"Masuk Kyu" Sungmi menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Kyuhyun dapat memasuki rumahnya setelah Kyuhyun masuk Sungmin menutup pintunya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu.

Sungmin berbelok kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Kyuhyun, tak lupa menempatkan setoples cemilan untuk menemani jus jeruk yang disediakan untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan baki yang berisi minuman dan makanan itu diatas meja Sungmin langsung memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Minnie" Minnie sebutan yang hanya boleh dikatakan dari bibir Kyuhyun, tak ada satupun yang boleh memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghadapkan kepalanya kearah kanan, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun "Aku ingin kita putus Kyu"

Seperti jiwanya melayang Kyuhyun mematung seketika saat sedetik setelahnya Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kehadapan Sungmin, membelakakan matanya tak percaya saat kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ming" Kyuhyun sudah mulai tak suka dengan pembicaraan Sungmin terbukti saat Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin dengan panggilan "Ming". Kyuhyun akan memanggil demikian jika hal yang mereka bicarakan terbilang serius.

"Kau tidak tuli, Kyu. Aku tahu kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku katakan" Sungmin tersenyum miris sesaat.

"Katakan apa alasanmu, Ming. Apa cinta yang selama ini aku berikan tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bertahan disisiku" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin namun pandangan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Aku merasa kau sudah tak mencintaiku, berkencan denganku hanya ingin membuatku senang bukan" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab namun terhenti saat Sungmin menyelanya perkataannya "Setiap orang yang memiliki kekasih pasti akan berpelukan mesra, berciuman di bibirnya tapi kau-" Sungmin menatap Kyuhun kembali "Bahkan untuk mencium dibibirku saja terasa enggan, apa aku tak cukup baik untukmu Kyu" Sungmin bertanya dengan mata yang tergenangi airmata.

"Jadi kau ingin ku cium" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak dijawab oleh Sungmin, menurutnya untuk saat ini lantailah pemandangan yang lebih bagus dari pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Baik"

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dirinya langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun langsung melumat kasar bibir Sungmin menghisap bibir bawah lalu bibir atas milik Sungmin secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin kaget dan tak sengaja membuat bibirnya terbuka membuat Kyuhyun dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya, lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan isi mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bermain bersamanya.

Kecapan tak terelakkan saat Kyuhyun berhasil membelit lidah Sungmin, bukan ciuman ini yang Sungmin inginkan, bukan ciuman kasar yang Sungmin harapkan. Mengapa rasanya berbeda dengan cerita Hyukjae yang selalu menyebut jika ciuman itu sangat halus dan lembut. Yang Sungmin ingin rasakan adalah ciuman yang seperti itu.

Setetes airmata jatuh bermuara dibibir Sungmin, Sungmin kaget karena merasa dirinya tak menangis lalu airmata siapa ini. Airmata Kyuhyunkah ?

Sungminpun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, Berhasil. Sungmin kaget saat melihat di pipi Kyuhyun terdapat sungai kecil. Tak percaya jika dirinya mampu membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie. Sangat mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menatap intens mata foxy milik Sungmin, mendalamai mata foxy itu agar bisa melihat kesungguhan hatinya saat mengucapkan kalimat berarti itu.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah menyentuhmu secara lebih karena aku menghargaimu sebagai kekasihku, Minnie" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin tertegun saat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun karena tak pernah menyentuhnya melebihi batas.

"Aku menjaga kesucian cinta kita agar tak ternoda dengan hal-hal semacam itu" Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mematung dengan kata-kata yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Cinta bukan untuk diperlakukan dengan seperti itu, tapi harus dengan kesucian. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menghargai apa yang aku punya bukan dengan menjerumuskannya" Ucap Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai rumah Sungmin.

Setelah mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan Sungmin sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena meragukan cinta Kyuhyun, menyesal karena sudah tak mempercayai Kyuhyun dan sangat menyesal saat dirinya meminta mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau ingin memutuskan hubungan ini aku akan menerimanya karena melihatmu bahagia, akupun bahagia" Kyuhyun berdiri dari acara duduknya. "Tapi ketahuilah aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie. Bahkan melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum, yaa kalian benar senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku pergi" Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Sungmin, kepalanya menunduk menandakan dirinya sangat terpukul karena diputuskan oleh Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

GREPP

Belum beberapa langkah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang tamu Sungmin, dirinya dikejutkan dengan melingkarnya tangan diperutnya. Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat milik Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu, Jeongmal Mianhae" Sungmin menahan isakannya agar tak meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun ingin berbalik untuk menghadap ke Sungmin, namun Sungmin buru-buru melarangnya. "Jangan menatapku, aku sangat malu padamu Kyu" Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, maafkan aku" Sungmin meracau tak jelas. Kyuhyun yang tak tahanpun segera membalikkan badan dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil milik Sungmin, memeluknya dengan erat memunculkan perasaan hangat pada diri mereka.

Kyuhyun membelai sayang surai hitam milik Sungmin "Tak apa Sungmin, aku sudah memaafkan mu" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkan gadis itu "Sekarang kau bisa bebas memilih namja yang kau inginkan" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin membelakakan matanya.

"ANDWAEEEE!, Aku tarik ucapanku Kyu, aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Sungmin yang langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada hangat milik Kyuhyun"

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu, Minnie" Balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang belum semestinya kita lakukan, aku ingin menjaga hartaku ini yang sangat berharga" Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Jika sudah saatnya nanti, kita pasti akan melakukannya. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Minnie" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang hangat membuat Sungmin tenang.

Sungmin sadar harusnya dia bersyukur memilik namjachingu yang seperti Kyuhyun, yang tak ingin merusak dirinya seperti namja-namja diluar sana. Kyuhyun menjaga dirinya agar tak terjerumus pada hal-hal yang seperti itu. Sungguh Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengirimkan orang seperti Kyuhyun yang menjadi namjachingunya.

Cinta bukan untuk dirusak dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, cinta harusnya dijaga kemurniannya agar arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dapat kau rasakan dalam hidupmu. Percayalah semua akan indah pada waktunya termasuk _skinship_ yang Sungmin inginkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Sarangahe Sungminnie"

"Nado saranghae Kyuhyunnie"

The End


End file.
